Crash!
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Tohru got into a accident. Now Kyo and Yuki are taking care of her but someone is playing some tricks to let Kyo and Yuki confess there love to Tohru. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**MissTigerLover: Hey, This is my first Fanfiction of Fruit basket**

**Tohru: Yeah! **

**Kyo: Don't get hyper, there nothing special about it**

**MissTigerLover: Oh Kyo but there is.**

**Kyo: Really *Doesn't care***

**MissTigerLover: You remind of Inuyasha. (T-T)**

**Kyo: What so special *Ignores the complientment.***

**MissTigerLover: Your see**

**Kyo: Does it involve me beating Yuki**

**Yuki &amp; MissTigerLover: Not a chance **

**MissTigerLover: Tohru gets into a accident!**

**Everyone: 0.0 * Backs away***

**MissTigerLover: Oh that didn't sound good oh well.**

**Shigure: Disclaimer: MissTigerLover doe not own the characters or anime Fruit basket. On with the story**

Tohru packed up her bag and dressed into her comfortable work uniform to set off for her part time job, but two people stopped her before she reached the door knob. Yuki and Kyo offered to take her to her part time job but Tohru reassured that she will be okay going by herself for once. They both agreed but they still didn't feel right leaving her to go by herself. She left not knowing that they were following her all along.

"Why are you here?" Kyo mumbled to Yuki.

" I should be asking the same question to you." Yuki responded making Kyo glare at him.

" I was asking you first" Kyo said loud enough to make everyone look at him. Yuki hit his own forehead in disappointment. Tohru turned around but saw no one.

"Ow." Kyo whined as Yuki hit him down to the ground

"Your loud, remember cannot know we followed her." They started whispering to each other insults not realizing that Tohru was crossing the street. Yuki and Kyo turned their gaze toward Tohru to see a truck speeding down pass the red light, heading towards Tohru. "Tohru!" They both yelled but it was too late. "Crash" Tohru didn't react fast and now she on the ground unable to move. Her vision was turning blurry and all she saw from the distance was Yuki and Kyo running towards her. "Tohru!." She smiled at them to not make them worry but she too, was scare. She was scared of death and leaving Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki..Kyo.." She mumbled as darkness consume her.

Many people were surrounded them as Kyo and Yuki were panicking. "Get out of here." Kyo threaten the people as the people were leaving. "We have no choice." Kyo said grabbing Tohru trying not to turn into a cat but it didn't work. Yuki tried but he turned into a rat. They both made up their mind to take her by dragging her from the clothes in animal form until the curse wears off. They dragged Tohru to the Sohma's house to let Hatori look at Tohru. They sat her on top of the guest room's bed and took a look. Wounds were surrounding her and lots of blood were leaking from the wounds. "Tohru will be okay for now but she needs her rest." Hatori said putting a wet towel on Tohru head and wrapping the wounds with bandages.

"Thanks." Yuki said not feeling comfortable since he doesn't like being in the Sohma's family house. Kyo doesn't feel right because he is the cat. The cat isn't allowed in. (I think XD). They didn't care about the problems or consequences all they want is Tohru to be okay. Ring the phone called. "Hello." Yuki said picking the phone to reveal a loud Shigure screaming of concern to Tohru. Yuki moved the phone from his ear to let Shigure babble.

"I am coming over there soon."

"No your not." The publisher yelled.

"Yuki, Ayame heard about the incident and he is..beep." Yuki hanged up by the mention of his older brother name. The door opened and made Yuki have a heart attack thinking it was his brother but it was Momiji. "What are you doing here!" Kyo yelled but got ignore when Momiji pushed Kyo out of the way.

" Tohru, lets play!." Momiji was hoping for Tohru to wake up.

" She can't hear you dummy." Kyo remarked but he was wrong. Tohru woke up holding her head due to headache.

" Where am I." Tohru said standing up but Yuki grabbed her shoulders and put her back down to the bed. "Yuki,Kyo and Momiji." They were all happy that Tohru woke up but she still seems sore. Of course since she got into an accident.

" you should get some rest." Yuki said

" Huh but I am fine you see." Tohru said trying to prove them wrong but the dizziness kept interfering. Tohru fell back down. "Tohru!"

**Hey guys. There is more chapters coming up. I will keep updating the chapter until I am finished the story. If you have any questions or concern please review and I will love to answer them. Thanks.**

**Tohru: Am I dead**

**MissTigerLover: Yep**

**Everyone: O.O**

**MissTigerLover: Just kidding not yet**

**Tohru: Yet?**

**MissTigerLover: I am making this worse am I?**

**Shigure: Yep**

**Kyo: Lets leave her**

**MissTigerLover: No wait T.T**

**Shigure: Don't worry they are coming back they always do *Evil laugh***

**MissTigerLover: O.O**

**Kyo: Where is my wallet!**

**Shigure: *Whispers something to Tiger***

**MissTigerLover: Deal**

**Kyo: Where is he. I will kill hi..m *Blushes***

**Tohru: Kyo what's wron..g *Blushes**

**Yuki: *Blushes***

**Tohru: How did you get that picture!**

**MissTigerLover: I have my sources**


	2. Chapter 2

**MissTigerLover: Hey guys**

**Kyo: What do you want**

**MissTigerLover: I am here to continue the chapter!**

**Kyo: -.-**

**MissTigerLover: Are you okay Kitty**

**Kyo:*Twitchs* What did you call me**

**MissTigerLover: Kitty**

**Kyo: I'll kill you *Chases Tiger***

**MissTigerLover: *Runs* Disclaimer, I do not own the characters nor the anime Fruit basket. On with the anime.**

Tohru started getting dizzy and started to fall down but Kyo caught her just in time. " Jeez you're a pain." Kyo remarked as placing her gently on the bed. Tohru eyes were getting heavy and started to close slowly. She fell asleep.

"Tohru don't die on me!" Momiji yelled and owned himself a punch from Kyo. "Ow." Momiji said patting his bump.

"She is asleep." Kyo said. When Kyo,Yuki and Momiji were distracted, they didn't noticed a little animal sneaking in. Kyo heard something and turned around. "What's wrong." Momiji asked.

"I thought I heard something." Kyo said

" It is just your imagination." Yuki said replacing the towel on Tohru head. " Your an idiot of course." They both started arguing but the noise of the door opening shut them up good. It was Shigure. "Arguing again, in front of poor Tohru." Shigure said walking towards the sleeping Tohru.

" Yuki started it." Kyo stated like a little kid.

" I have no time to waste with an idiot like you." Yuki looked over to Shigure to see a serious Shigure for the first time. "What's wrong Shigure."

" Yuki, Kyo, Tohru isn't breathing." Hearing that the two boys runs towards Tohru and checks her pulse. She isn't breathing.

" I will get Hatori." Shigure said running out trying to hide his smirk. The two boys didn't know what to do if Tohru actually died. They thought of many things that could happen. No matter what they did she wouldn't wake up. Yuki and Kyo grabbed hold of Tohru hands.

" ." Yuki said. " Please don't die on me. You're the only one who I could trust. I need you so please open your eyes T..Tohru."

" Tohru, don't you dare die on me. I don't know what I will do if you are gone. I will be consume by my own sadness and I don't know. Everytime I see your simile and the way you call my name brings warmth and happiness. I feel like you the only person who accepts me for who I am. Not just as the human Kyo but as the orange cat. Please Tohru." They both begged hoping that she will wake up and simile at them with that simile she always give them.

**Hey guys sorry it took long to update but I finished the 2nd chapter and I hoped you liked it. If you have any questions or concern please review oe feel free to private message me. See ya XD**

**MissTigerLover: So how do you like it so far**

**Kyo: I hate…**

**Tohru: I love it. The way you put the feelings into it was impressive.**

**Kyo: I wanted to say that I hate..**

**Shigure: I like it. I feel like I am the main cause**

**Kyo: I wanted to say that I hate..**

**Momiji: I wanted to play with Tohru**

**Kyo: *Irritated* I wanted to say that I hate…**

**Ayame: Yuki, why don't you ever respond to me.**

**Kyo: *About to blow***

**MissTigerLover: It's sounds like burn meat**

**Kyo: * Glares***

**MissTigerLover: Oh Kyo what did you want to say**

**Kyo: *Gives up* I wanted to say that I love it. **

**MissTigerLover: Thanks *Tries to hug***

**Kyo: *Shoots Tiger with pepper spray***

**MissTigerLover: My eyes!**

**Everyone: TIGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MissTigerLover: Sorry I haven't updating. *Looks over to Kyo* I will get my revenge**

**Kyo: You know you can't.**

**MissTigerLover: I am the writer **

**Kyo: A lousy one**

**MissTigerLover: Thats it *Runs to Kyo to tackle him***

**Yuki: Calm down. I know you have every reason to kill Kyo but we need him**

**MissTigerLover: *Calms down* Okay then. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anime Fruit basket. On with the story.**

They wanted to see her simile. To make them not worry. She couldn't die just like that.

" We couldn't protect you." Kyo said

" We should've went with you.." Yuki said

" Please Tohru if you hear us, wake up!' They begged. They felt her hand move and looked up to her. To reveal a sleepy Tohru waking up from her beauty sleep. "Kyo,Yuki, I heard everything." She smiled. "I wasn't dead silly. I was asleep but I heard you guys talking and decided to listen. Thanks guys for telling me your feelings. I need you guys to and when I got hit by the car, I was scared. To lose you all. You are like family to me that I can't live without." She stood up and kissed their cheeks and made them blush.

" Thanks again." Tohru said making there eyes widen. They were surprise that she wasn't weird out about this but they did have a feeling she thought as them as friends. She is so dense they were both thinking but right now they put that aside and focused on her. They vowed to protect her even if it costs their lives and to remind them to kill Shigure when he comes back. But they do owe him because she did kiss them on the cheek but they were still going to kill him for their enjoyment. Shigure in the other hand with 2 other looking through the door crack were seeing everything. Shigure could sense the death aura around them but also some happiness in the aura, he couldn't help but smirk and tremble. "Guys I think it would be the best thing is to leave them al..one." But Ayame didn't listen and barged in.

" Oh my little brother. I didn't know you were confess your romantic feelings for Tohru. I give you applause." Ayame tries to hug Yuki but instead to see his little brother refuse him once again as sending him to fly to the wall. " ." He passed out.

" Tohru you're okay. I thought you wouldn't breathing." Shigure said nervously by the looks the boys were giving him.

" I was just sleeping." She said smiling making the boys glare at him more hatefully.

" My cousin Shigure. Why don't you and Yuki, and I go talk like family?" Kyo said

" I..rather ..stay with Tohru where I can't die." Kyo and Yuki didn't listen to him and grabbed Shigure by the collar. "Tohru (T.T)" Shigure cried as being dragged out of the room leaving Ayame passed out in the room and Hatori and Tohru quiet. Minutes have passed and they haven't returned. " Tohru." Momiji said running in. Making Tohru jump in surprisement.

" Shigure is in the other room injured." Momiji added "By Kyo and Yuki." Tohru begged for Momiji to help her walk towards the other room. Her eyes widen to see Shigure badly hurt but they were all laughing. This confused her.

" …" Yuki said

" What happened." Yuki told the whole story

" _We took Shigure outside to talk. "Speak." Kyo said. Shigure told him that he didn't know what Kyo meant. Kyo said that he knew something came in the room and now we figured out it was Ayame and Shigure doing the tricks making us think you were dead, How foolish of us to believe there tricks. Though I wasn't mad as Kyo was but when Shigure made fun of us. " Oh Tohru wake up please. We need you." Kyo and I blushed at that and before we knew it our fist made contact in Shigure face." _Tohru and the others sweatdropped at his explanation.

" A romantic confession?" Tohru asked that made Yuki cover his mouth. Kyo the got angry and grabbed Tohru by the arm softly and took her outside.

" Kyo what's wrong...:" She wanted to finish but his lips covered hers. She got lost in the kiss. How soft his lips were. She could feel his love flowing through her body and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back Passionately. They both stopped for some air not realizing a snake taking pictures and a heartbroken Yuki. " I ain't going to give up." Yuki said.

" Kyo."

"Yeah"

" I want to go home." His eyebrows rose and carried her bridal style making Tohru turn deep red. " Kyo your turn into a cat."

" I found a little trick."

"Which is?"

" Love."

" Still Kyo, um.. I can manage on my..own. Can you put me down"

" The last time I let you manage on your own. You almost died. Now your be safe." Tohru blushed at this. Her heart was pounding harder and harder and she whispered " I love you." She said low as possible to not let him listen but he heard it and smirks.

"Yuki." Ayame said"Are you okay?"

" Maybe." Yuki said

" Love can be like a car clash. It gives pain but if you surpass it you can do anything you want. Don't give up." Yuki eyes widen. He didn't know his brother was being serious for once. Yuki started to give him some respect and credit. He smiled at Ayame. " I wasn't planning to."

**Sorry Yuki/Tohru fans but I am a Kyo/Tohru fan and I had to choose real wisely. If you would like a sequel since its a short story or you have any questions please review and I will reply. I hope you liked it. Sadly, this is the last chapter if only you want a sequel.**

**MissTigerLover: Finished**

**Kyo: I like it**

**Shigure: I bet he is saying that since he ended up with Tohru**

**Kyo: No (Blushes)**

**Everyone: Smirks**

**Ayame: Help Tiger! Yuki is heartbroken.**

**MissTigerLover: *walks towards him.* Yuki**

**Yuki: I am fine, **

**MissTigerLover: Guess what will make you feel better**

**Yuki: ?**

**MissTigerLover: Since one of my friends love you and Tohru. I decided to make a story just for you and Tohru. *Winks***

**Yuki: Thanks but first *Dark aura* I must calm down. I am coming Kyo**

**Kyo: Bring it on.**

**Tohru: This would end any second now**

**Yuki: I win**

**Tohru; Told you**


End file.
